


Complicated

by idontknowhatimdoing1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhatimdoing1/pseuds/idontknowhatimdoing1
Summary: "I want to have fun and be in love with youI know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my sun tan, short dress, bare feetI don't care what they say about me, what they say about meBecause I know that it's L.O.V.E.You make me happy, you make me happyAnd I never listen to anyone"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up to me recently, so I decided to write it down. I don’t know where I’ll be going with this story but I’ll try to update at least once in a month.

They were looking, stealing secret glances, their eyes shimmering under the dim light. The big hall was crowded with people in black suits and tight dresses, expensive designer shoes and high heels. Soft classical music was playing in the background making everything even more sophisticated than it was. On the walls were hang portraits of their ancestors as well as a few marble sculptures, placed on a specific spots.

Another hour passed by, green eyes were searching for blue ones only to be met… _again_ with flaming red hair.

She was still talking to _someone_.

The Tyrell girl took a sip from her tall glass, trying to engage in the conversation but never leaving the younger girl from her sigh. She straightened her back and held her head high, smiling nicely at the guests. Her fake smile was well practiced since she was a little girl, her grandmother used to tell her that there was something magical and really charming about it. It was like a second nature to her now.

From the corner of her eyes she saw handsome, slender man approaching her, a hard expression on his face. Before she got the chance to excuse herself from the conversation without making it awkward he was already there, smiling apologetically at the guests, which were far more interested in her rather than the purpose of this meeting.

He placed his hand on her arm, leading them to where Olenna Tyrell was seated.

“Loras!” She hissed quietly, leaning in his dark blonde locks.

“Grandmother wants to speak with you, immediately. I’m certain that, this is about the Stark girl.” He kept looking forward, clenching his jaw.

She felt shivers down her spine.

“Grandmother” She stood in front of the older woman, as Loras nodded slightly and left them alone.

“Margaery, come and sit, dear. I need to have a few words with you.” She looked around one last time before sitting, straightening her pencil skirt in the process.

“What is it…?” She allowed herself to be nervous only around her family

“Let’s not beat around the bush, shall we. I see your progress with Sansa has been…rather slow lately.” Margaery’s eyes turned to the direction in which Olenna was looking but she felt her heart beating at rather fast pace.

Much to the other’s stiff and business-like composure, Sansa Stark was acting very much like her 19 years old self. She giggled when the man leaned in and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush even more. However, his hand on her lower waist didn’t go unnoticed by the Tyrell’s.

“Do you have something to say in your defense, young lady?” Margaery’s green eyes were still glued to the Stark, as she felt her hands getting sweaty and trembling. As if on cue or it was just Margaery’s heavy stare, Sansa’s eyes locked with hers.

Without saying anything else the Tyrell girl smirked and gracefully made her way to the duo. She was going to prove Olenna, that a few smiles and a couple of words were enough to wrap her fingers around the girl.

Yes, she was “stalking” her all night.

And yes… she didn’t make a move, because she was too stressed to go and talk.

But her grandmother didn’t know that,… or she did.

“Can I steal this beautiful woman for a few minutes ?” She smiled catlike, leaving no room for response, gently taking Sansa’s hand in hers. The man was about to protest, as he opened his mouth to speak but Margaery was quick to cut him off.

“If you were smart enough, you would know that wasn’t a question.” Her tongue was sharp…yes. Usually the Tyrell heiress tried to avoid being direct and rude but anything involving the Stark girl was something else. Her eyes were glued to the poor boys shaky hand still touching Sansa.

He quickly stepped back, apologized and left. Margaery saw her grandmother nodding approvingly from distance, making her feel kind of guilty.

“ _Your grace_ , _may I ask_ what was all of this about?” She mocked the older girl, slightly bowing her head in order to anger her even more. Sansa knew that she was one of the few people that could easily get under her skin, so why not do it more often.

Of course that made the blonde even more irritated but she tried to compose herself, not willing to give the taller girl the pleasure of teasing her.

“I would like to have a word with you in private.” Margaery stiffly said, seeing that a couple of people were already eyeing them curiously. Who knows what would happen if some of them…by any chance could hear their conversation.

_Especially when Sansa was... kind of a tipsy._

“Mmm are you going to spank me?” The redhead giggled but made sure to say this really quietly in order only for Margaery to hear it.

The Tyrell only smirked, intertwining their fingers and pulling the taller girl after her.

“Depends, I see that you’ve been a bad girl today. Talking to some other _boys_ and…” Sansa stopped in her track trying to analyze the situation but Margaery just arched her eyebrow and in no time they were already in the VIP lounge.

“Oh my… I can’t believe you. Are you jealous of him?” She laughed disbelieving at the older girl and a weird happiness ran through her body. After all, Margaery always used to tell her that a girls like them could never have something _real_.

They were expected to attend, to meetings like this, to be classy, to engage in important conversations and at some point of their lives all of these wealthy families would end up with their sons and daughters engaged to each other.

Of course Sansa was a naïve nineteen years old girl, dreaming of falling in love and finding her one true love but Margaery didn’t see things this way.

Or at least that was, what her grandmother was trying to teach her. She warned her about Sansa, she may be young but she wasn’t some stupid teenager and that definitely could play out bad for her.

Margaery has done this many times before, trying to be all charming and nice, in order to keep the family ties strong.

It was like a game to her, an easy game…and all of the men were on the hook. But here she was, Sansa Stark making everything hard.

“You are not going to talk with him anymore.” Margaery demanded stepping closer to the taller girl, her appearance intimidating her.

“And why is that? Last time I checked we are friends, you made that very clear right?” Sansa took a clumsy step back, wanting to run away from here.

To run away from Margaery.

“Don’t play this on me Sansa, we’ve talked about this be-“With just a few words said the Stark girl could always see right through her, break her façade.

“Oh yes I know that we’ve talked about this.” She nodded and bitterly laughed, the alcohol taking the best of her. Her mind was foggy but she knew that she was speaking the truth. She swept her auburn hair to the one side and stepped back closer, only millimeters away from her face.

“You made everything pretty clear, as long as I can remember.”

“Liste-“

“No, you listen this time.” The taller girl leaned in even closer her lips softly brushing Margaery’s but without fully touching.  

“I’ll talk with whoever I want, I’ll do whatever I want…and I’ll _fuck_ whoever I _want_.” Margaery’s eyes got darker even though Sansa wasn’t sure if this was from anger or …something else.

“Do you want to fuck me, Sansa?” The Tyrell husked in her ear, her lips slowly making their way down the taller girl’s neck, taking her by surprise. She moaned quietly wanting to ditch this meeting and take Margaery to her room but of course that was not a possibility anymore.

The reality hit her hard, as she started sobering up a little bit. All of this was wrong, so wrong. The tension and the arousal disappeared at once, only to be replaced by sadness and pity.

She was playing with her, again.

Every time Margaery Tyrell was told that she couldn’t have something, despite everything and everyone she tried to get it, just because.

But Sansa’s heart wasn’t something to be played with.

Her eyes filled with tears, but they wouldn’t fall down. Not in front of the older girl.

“You can’t do this to me. You have no right Margaery!” She jumped back yelling at her.

The blonde’s eyes immediately softened and her own heart ached at the sight in front of her. She was ruining her.

“No, no, baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ She panicked and with trembling hands she tried to reach her face, but no such luck, Sansa was already at the door.

“I just… don’t understand. Why do you hate me so much ?!” Margaery was sure now that she was already a mess. Her own eyes were filled with tears, but she tried to blink them away.

She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Sansa’s sobs.

“I don’t want to hear it; I don’t want to hear anything from you anymore.” They locked eyes and with that the Stark took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Soft jazz was playing in the dimly lit room Margaery was entering, the smoke in the air blocking part of her view. The _sweet_ aroma of perfume and cigarettes was filling the room, making her kind of dizzy. She held her head high, observing her surroundings in order to find the girl. Suddenly the phone in her hand vibrated startling her and a rather surprising message from her brother appeared.

_Loras xx: Grandmother saw your girl leaving the VIP room shortly after you went there… I’m gonna pray for you sis x_

She clutched the phone tightly in her hand before sending him a short message. This time she decided to put the device in her mini leather purse, huffing annoyed when the screen of her phone lit up again. She zipped it rather harshly, not wanting to deal with any of this tonight. Why all of this had to happen to her?

Margaery was well aware what her grandmother wanted of her tonight, but with the argument from earlier in mind, that was not a possibility anymore…anytime soon. All of this… the game that Olenna was trying to play was harsh, deceiving and unscrupulous. Her heart got tight in her chest thinking about Sansa and how unaware she was to all of this.

Over the past half a year, they have gotten closer and right now she was debating whether to tell the girl the truth or no. By closer meaning that they could have a decent conversation now, if Sansa saw how serious Margaery is.

Just as she looked around and made a few more steps inside, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor, she saw a glimpse of long auburn hair. Immediately her pulse quickened and her eyes got wide, as the familiar feeling in her heart settled.

_Now is the time._

But _unfortunately_ throughout these months, Margaery was starting to like Sansa. Well of course, everyone with eyes would say that she was beautiful there was no denying that. However, the heiress found herself staring longer at Sansa’s light blue eyes, occasionally drifting to her full plump lips.

_They always look so kissable._

Well maybe _like_ wasn’t the right word to express her feelings towards the girl, because every time when the taller girl would do something awkward, say something funny or just talk about things that she was passionate about, Margaery will look at her with those _heart_ eyes, that her grandma would scold her about.

_Oh God, I’m so in love._

She immediately cringed at that word… _love_. This was something that never happened in her whole twenty-four years old life. Of course there were random hook-ups here and there that she wasn’t proud of, and sometimes she would tease Sansa or even try something but nothing of this would lead to something major. After all Margaery was sure that she wasn’t going to act on those feelings, it would just make everything even more complicated than it was.

In no time she found herself standing at the bar, next to _the_ girl that was sipping alcohol like it was water. Margaery was yet again struck by her beauty and just stood there quietly not knowing what to say all of a sudden.

_Think, think, think_

“Your brother told me to look after you. Is this your 5th drink?” She looked at her side, Sansa’s flaming hair falling messily down her shoulders. Her eyes quickly and questioningly scanned the bartender, looking for answer.

He awkwardly shook his head not really wanting to anger the Tyrell girl.

The taller girl, stood there for a while looking at the purple liquor in the small glass and laughed drily, before downing the shot. Her head was spinning and she knew that this was off the limit but she couldn’t help herself.

“It’s probably the 9th, why do you care?”  She flipped her hair back and arched her eyebrow.

The Stark was frustrated.

Margaery could barely help herself, the burning fire in her blue eyes, the sensual music, Sansa’s almost sinfully short black dress…it was all too much. But something inside of her was telling her that this wasn’t a good idea.

Now wasn’t a good idea for games, she was going to tell her the truth or maybe come up with a better lie…

Still not responding but only looking rather suspicious and… _bothered_ , Margaery leaned on her side and got closer to the redhead.

“Why are you drinking so much?” The shorter girl leaned even closer so she could hear her clearly, not wanting anyone else to eavesdrop on their conversation. They were staring at each other with e great intense and just like that Sansa’s cold eyes turned into soft ones and… somehow there was something seductive..

“Well, not that it’s any of your business but I’m trying to… you know, loosen up a little bit.” She shrugged her shoulders taking a step back and sitting on the high leather chair.

It took everything in Margaery’s willpower to remain calm or at least to look like that; it was obvious that Sansa was trying to get back at her, knowing the girl too well, but it was very hard to keep her cool. Her dress rode up just the tiniest bits when she crossed her long legs; scanning her every move Margaery knew that Sansa was looking at her.

“I have something important to tell you.” The shorter girl said in a low tone, still looking alert, because everyone in the room knew who they were. One wrong move and everything could break down.

Sansa looked rather amused at her, not catching up the seriousness of the conversation. It was really rare to see the Tyrell girl so stressed and concerned? Suddenly the taller girl understood that there was something wrong with her and took her hand, placing it securely on her lap.

“Hey ? Umm.. Marg is everything alright? If this is about that boy from earlier, he’s just a friend of Jon and I-“ Sansa started rambling trying to explain that there was nothing going on earlier, thinking that this was causing Margaery such distress.

_Well, not that far from the truth._

“No, no it’s not about that-“ The shorter girl cut off but immediately cursing  herself for being so stupid, as she saw Sansa’s hurt expression.

“I mean, yeah…this has to do with the _thing_ that I’m going to tell you. Do you mind if we go to your hotel room? It’s a private conversation.” The older girl said with confidence finally getting a grip, her words so soft and demanding leaving Sansa no other choice but to agree.

_Not that she was going to reject Margaery Tyrell._

 

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes and a couple of glances from the other guests, both of the girls were inside Sansa’s hotel room. It was normal for them to be on the spotlight most of the time, well known that they were not engaged into a serious relationship with anyone else, being the only two _single_ ladies from house Tyrell and Stark. Some would say that their _friendship_ was rather scandalous even.

“First I want to apologize for earlier, it was very rude of me to treat you…like that. I’m really sorry Sansa.” Margaery walked closer to her, meanwhile putting her purse on the king-size bed. The taller girl was watching closely her every movement, her heart full of anticipation. She was zoning out, taking everything in, checking the older girl out, not understanding where all of this was going.

“I don’t want you to take that the wrong way, it’s just that I’m feeling like I’m lying to you and-“

_Could this be the moment that Margaery will-_

“I’m really valuing this friendship, so I decided to tell you the truth.” Sansa’s little smile fell, so did the excitement in her eyes disappeared. It was going to be something that’s definitely not good and she knew it.

“All of this is made up, that’s how it started…It’s not like that now, of course and it wasn’t the second time that I saw you but I wanted you to know that.” Fifteen minutes later and Margaery was still explaining the plan that Olenna Tyrell came up a _long_ time ago asking nobody if that was okay and not caring about anyone’s feelings. Sansa sat there the whole time, her mind foggy from the alcohol trying to reciprocate everything that she heard.

“If I knew that I was about to learn all of this, I wasn’t going to drink so much.” The taller girl simply said, still not sure what else to do. Margaery just laughed softly at her sudden response.

“So, umm what are we going to do now? I mean, I’d rather suck face with you, than those Lannister creeps.” She blurted out, feeling anxious even thinking about Joffrey. Not the response the shorter girl was expecting at all but she laughed again at Sansa’s adorable-scared expression.

_So adorable._

Suddenly it got quiet in the room and a tension settled, while both of the girls looked expectedly at each other. The northern girl shifted closer to Margaery, clumsily trying to pull down her dress that was slowly drifting up her tights. She wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now or how to _act_ around each other anymore. Well she knew what she wanted to do, thanks to the alcohol, but that wasn’t an option right now.

“Yeah, pretty much grandma wants me to hook-up with you, so our families could be together in this, like no rivalry.” She summed up, pretty quickly. Sansa pursed her lips, pretending to rethink the possibilities.

“I mean, I’m not saying that there has to be something between us, I’m not trying to force anything. But when we are in public things will have to be the other way.” Margaery huskily said, staring at her lips, unable to look away.

“It sounds like… pretty good plan to me.” Sansa’s voice came out raspy, her eyes looking directly into her green ones. Again there was silence, neither of them saying anything. The taller girl replayed the whole night in her head… Margaery’s rejection before, their fight, their kisses, her jealousy, the Lannisters, Olenna’s plan … all of this was too much right now and she felt her headache coming.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _babe_.” The heiress got up from the bed and leaned in to give Sansa a kiss on the cheek.

Honestly, it was becoming too much for her to handle. Let’s say that Margaery was a very…sexual person and her big crush on Sansa wasn’t helping right now. Well the northern girl didn’t do anything on purpose, but her short dress, those thighs, her slowly parted plump lips and her dazed eyes didn’t help at all.

And with that she was gone.

 


End file.
